Dacian Draco
by TrunksOwns123
Summary: Cole was an ordinary boy, until his whole world was torn apart by an ancient power locked deep within his DNA. He now searches, in a world of darkness, only to be picked up and found by a beautiful girl named Serena.
1. The Awakening

Chapter 1  
I squinted my eyes, trying to reduce the damage, walking out into the bright sunshine. I shaded my eyes, trying to decided whether or not to ride the bus, or to just walk. I chose to walk. I set out at a brisk pace, my school wasn't too far away, I would most likely make it in time. It took me twenty-five minutes to arrive at school. I stopped before the entrance and tilted my head upwards to read the fragile, old letters stating the schools name. Lakewood High school. Walking in, my blaring music being silenced by the power button. Same old school, same old routine. It was ten minutes until the starting bell rang. I turned down one of the halls, approaching my locker, getting ready to slave through Geometry. As the clock ticked down, until the final seconds, I made it into my seat, surrounded by my fellow Sophomores. We waited for the teacher to pipe up and tell us to quiet down. I immediately laid my head down. I was in the back and could get away with sleeping in class. Most of the time anyways. Today, unfortunately, was not one of those days. I felt a hand gently shake me from my slumber. I raised my head a fraction of and inch and barely managed to force my eyelids apart. I noticed that my teacher had begun to look in my direction, so I sat up straight and pretended to pay attention. My savior, and best friend, Jack Duncan was smiling at me. "Close one there man. You're going to get into some serious trouble one day." he whispered. "But really Cole, how do you pass your classes when you are asleep seventy-five percent of the time."  
"I do not sleep sevent-five percent of the time, I sleep approximately seventy-nine point eighty-three percent." I mumbled back. "Oh, right, I forgot you were a freaking genius." Jack said, stifling a chuckle. I smiled and engulfed my head in the sweet sanctuary of my crossed arms, that spread over the top of my desk. I closed my eyes and in moments it seemed, was awakened again. This time it was a much firmer shake and I heard giggles. I looked up, half-asleep, to see my banshee of a teacher Ms. Stephens trying to shade her rage with a crooked and yellow smile. "Well, Mr. Blake, I see that you find my class boring. Can you please inform me of the reasons you are bored into unconsciousness?" she seemed to hiss, with her evil, sly smile. Since I was still half alseep, I did not have my best judgment skills, and this was the result: "Well, Ms. Stephens, first things first. You are an awful teacher. Your methods of teaching are compareable to a mentally challenged camel, and you smell of three-day-old goat cheese." I said grimly, seeing my teachers face transform more into a rage filled and spiteful condition with each syllable that I uttered. I finished the insult with a smile, and simply laid my head back down and fell asleep.

Chapter 2  
I was grounded for 2 months. After I put Ms. Stephens in her place, I was sent to the principles office, and was forced to call my parents, to inform them of the situation. I can tell you, my father was not too happy to hear about this. I sat on one of the chairs in the office, and waited for my parents to arrive, and try to figure out the situation. After about half an hour of explaining, and me accepting my punishment, I was extremely relieved to hear that I would be assigned to a completely different teacher. I carefully spoke to my parents, fearing the worst, that they would assign me to do math and science worksheets. Yes, my parents were both teachers, thankfully at a completely different school. They were only able to come and get me today because it was their day off. As I was escorted off the grounds, saw Jack run after me. I shouted that I would call him later if I could.  
The next few hours dragged along, where I learned that I was immature, irresponsible, and irrational. I wanted to talk back, but I knew the authority my parents held over my life. One false move and I would become a mindless zombie that solves equations for the rest of his life. I really hated being so intelligent. It made me an outcast to a lot of people. I liked to pretend to be a slacker and a bum, but that was only a facade. On the inside, I felt like anything was possible if I set my mind to it. And every once in a while, I would feel an odd sensation, as if my existence was more. As if there was an ancient power locked away into my DNA. I normally ignored the thought, but it keeps surfacing more frequently. While I had no reason to believe that this power would anyway effect my life, it still gained my curiosity. I began to understand that only in extreme situations would the sensation leak into my body. I tried to create imaginary scenarios to see if I could tap into the power. Although the sensation made perfect sense to me, I doubt anyone else would be able to decipher the code in which the information was relayed to me. It came in bursts of lines, which began to burn themselves into my mind. And after the lines stopped coming, I would see things in an indescribable fashion.  
I finally came back to reality, to find myself in my mothers SUV. She kept her head forward, not saying a word, while my dad continued to lecture me about how I need to respect my elders. I personally felt more ashamed about making my mom disappointed in me. I lowered my head, like a good boy, and promised to never speak out again. We arrived home and I walked up to my bedroom. It wasn't much. A simple bed, a simple desk, a simple television. I sat my bag on the desk and took a deep sigh. Why did I have to say that. Sure I was half asleep, but I need to learn a little self control. I unzipped my bad an was about to begin working on my homework, when I heard a slight knock on the door. "Come in," I said, waiting for the door to open. As it did I glanced up to see my mother with an expressionless face. "I'm sorry Mom. I really didn't mean to say that to Ms. Stephens."  
"I know Cole, but you really cannot just simply say what is on your mind most of the time. Sometimes you just need to think things through..." By the look on my Mom's face, that isn't what she came in here to tell me. I could almost smell the guilt she was concealing. I frowned and turned back to my homework. I tried to work the simple problems, but I had too much going on in my mind. What had my mother wanted to tell me? Why do I feel this inhumanly power seeping into my normal day life? I don't know but before I knew it I was asleep, my face resting on my open textbook.

Chapter 3  
I awoke at the hand shaking me violently. I lifted my head slightly to see my brother Liam sitting on my bed yelling at me to get ready for dinner. I submitted to his request and got out of bed. Liam ran downstairs, followed by myself, slowly but surely. We sat down and had our silent dinner just like we always did. My mother wouldn't look me in the eye, and neither would my father. After twenty minutes of chewing I placed my fork on the place and asked my permission to be excused. After it was granted, I washed off my plate and went to call Jack in my room. He answered on the third ring. "Hey, it's Jack, what's up?"  
"Hey man, it's Cole, I said I was going to call you later. So here I am." I said unenthusiastically into the telephone. "Dude! That was sweet how you told Ms. Stephens off! I can't believe it man. The whole school was talking about you like you were some sort of hero. I think I even saw Ms. Stephens trying to see if she did smell like goat cheese." At that I laughed, but then immediately stopped, for fear of being over-heard. "How about we go see that new action movi-" I cut him off. "Jack, you know I am grounded. Why would I want to just get into more trouble? Do you expect me to sneak out or something?" My question was answered by the silence on the other end.  
The next few days passed quickly, classes resumed, and my heroic story began to fade. My short-lived fame gave me the attention of a few girls, but none of which suited my taste. As Jack and I met up during lunch or study hall, we began to devise a plan to get into the movies on time without being caught. Our plan was ridiculous and extremely risky, but we decided to go with it. The plan was for me to silently escape through my window, and climb down the ladder I placed there the day before. I would then meet up with Jack at 11 p.m., which was exactly 10 minutes from the time I touched the ground. We were to meet at the cemetery next to the supermarket, which led to the movie theater. Then after that the rest was all smooth sailing. When the night came, I began to execute my plan. I got onto the part where I was supposed to crawl down the ladder. My foot reached the first rung, and I heard a faint noise. It sounds like the muffled scream of a woman. My heart began to race, fire rushing into my legs, adrenaline heavily pumping into all of my veins. I saw a shadow pass by my closed window, and for a moment thought it was one of my parents. I started to relax a bit more, until I saw four wiry talons reach out from underneath the windowsill. The creature stood before me, holding something that resembled a human head. It smiled wickedly at me and showed me the object it was holding. I felt all the color drain from my face. My stomach turned upside down and released all of it's contents onto the roof panels before me. There in it's charred, black mangy claws was the detached head of my mother. The monster, demon whatever the hell you would want to call it, dropped the only face I could look to for guidance. My fear and sorrow, was replaced instantly by a sheer rage beyond any humans capacity for belief. I felt the familiar power begin to place itself into my veins. But then the most painful experience occurred when I stood up straight. I stared the creature right in the eye, feeling my own flesh being torn off my body. But it wasn't from this hell-spawn before me, it came from the depths of my own body. I looked down and saw a scaly hide replacing my complete torso. Claws and rigid hands were mounted on top of my wrists where my hands used to be. I felt the roof grow farther and farther away. A ripping sensation came from my upper back and I felt a great release, as if my shoulder-blades were a cork. My vision changed, now seeing in that same way I did when I got my complete message from the power within me.  
I reared back my head and ferociously roared into the night sky. What I heard amazed me and shocked me at the same time. It was the bellow of a reptile, but it had hints of an ancient power. The demons eyes grew wide, his hands began to shake. I reached out and grabbed him by the throat. A knowledge that was alien to me emitted from my lips. "You are just a mere piss-drinking rat! Who sent you!" I couldn't believe what I had just said. Did I really say that? There was a whimper and the demon said, "I can't tell you who organized this whole situation, but my employer was a Decayer named Galghen. He wanted me to come and kill you and your family...before...before you became what you are now."  
"And what's that?" I said, me this time. Almost in a mocking way. "A legendary Dacian Draco, a half man, half dragon." The demon stopped wriggling, and I decided to drop it. It retreated slowly, but then ran towards me, clawed hands raised. I swiftly raked my gleaming claws across his abdomen. A black stench leaked out out from the corpse. His internal organs splattered across the roof. Chunks of the body dripped off into the gutters. I raised my head and gave another legendary roar, and then all that came next was darkness.


	2. A brand new life

Dacian Draco Part 2

Part 4

I collapsed on my knees. I shook my head. I couldn't believe it. My mother is dead. I clawed at my face, trying to make sense of things. "WHAT THE HELL AM I?" Darkness began to surround me. "Get away from me!" I cried, swiping at the shadows. It engulfed me, as I gasped for air. The last I saw was a glimpse of the sky. A single star shone in in all the darkness. All I felt was a cold feeling. It felt as if I were suspended in space. I tried to move. I tried to break free of an invisible chain, holding my wrist to an imaginary wall. I struggled for what seemed like hours. Begging and pleading for the chains to buckle under my ferocious tugs. Finally, I felt a chain link snap. A flash of a bright blue sky passed before my eyes. I managed to muster more strength to pull at the other chain. It eventually broke to pieces as well as the other. I felt my eyes open. I hadn't known they were closed. I saw an eagle pass overhead, bathing in the new, warm sunlight of the day. I sat up. Had it been a dream? I looked down at his tattered clothes, soaked in a dried black liquid. I tore them off and replaced them with new clothes. I looked around, trying to make sense of what happened. It then came back to me. I saw my mother's head, dangling from the creatures claws. As it grinned and smashed it on the ground. I reared my head back and screamed. I began to pound my fists against the walls. It wasn't true! She couldn't be dead. She couldn't...

I heard a light knocking on his door. I whipped my head towards the source of the noise. "Hello?" I shouted at the door. "Son, I am going to have to ask you to open the door." I didn't reconize the voice. It might be another demon trying to attack end me. I grabbed my pocket-knife and slowly opened the door. A police officer stood in the door frame. "Cole, is it?" The officer asked. "What h-happened officer?" I managed to ask. "We found the body of your mother, Cole, it's head was missing. We found the head in your back yard, surrounded in a black tar-like substance." I covered my mouth, for I was on the verge of vomiting. I felt tears stream down my cheeks. It was true. I would never be able to see her again. I looked at the officer. "Can...can I please have a moment to myself, officer? I need t-to regather my composure."

"Son, it is okay, I understand. I will be down stairs with your father and brother." My ear perked up at the mention of my father and brother. Thank God, they were alright. Fresh tears found their way on my cheeks. I wiped my face and took a deep breath. I half walked/half stumbled down the stair case. I turned to see Liam curled up into my fathers lap crying. I found out that my father too was crying. I joined them and placed a hand on both of their shoulders. We stood in silence. Trying to let what happen sink in. Why had they only come for my mom? I took my hand off Liam's shoulder and balled it into a tight fist. I gritted my teeth together and began to shake. I felt rage begin to release into my blood. No, now was not the time. I couldn't control it. I felt less pain this time. The ripping of my skin, the releasing of my wings. I grew upwards, rendering my father to look a lot shorter. Liam looked up and gasped. As did my father after him. We caught the attention of a police officer, who was about to swear and pull out his gun, but was silenced by a black cloud, reeking of death. I saw the officer that knocked on my door begin to transform. His skin began to bubble, his facial features melting away like butter. After a moment of this horrific sequence, the hell-spawn before me raised its hand. holding a black staff. It began to chant, and I realized that it was going to release it's poisonous cloud again. I tried to shield my father, but he frantically tried to escape. Liam was still frozen with fear. I wrapped myself around him, shielding him with my wings and torso. I clamped my eyes shut and felt the poison gas travel down my back. I had to get away with Liam and Dad. I cracked one eye open to find my fathers body sprawled across the floor, a pool of blood surrounding his withered face. I was too late. I had to focus on getting Liam to safety. I began to flap my wings, trying to escape with Liam. I crashed through the ceiling, sprawling into the mid-day air. I shot upwards, climbing rapidly. I felt a presence behind me, only to see the previous police officer chasing us. It chanted a different incantation and I felt my arms grow lighter. I looked down to see that Liam was gone. And so was the hell-spawn. "Get back here you low-life good-for-nothing pussy!" I shouted into the air. I was furious. I wanted my brother back. A thought occurred to me. What if Jack got worried when I didn't show up. I located his house using my newly advanced sight, and sped towards it. I hovered near his bedroom window. It was Thursday, and he would be at school. I flew to the school to see Jack walk into the courtyard for lunch. He was alone and no one was around. I flapped over-head for a few seconds, before dropping to ten feet in front of him. I slammed down on the concrete, using my fist to create a counter force, cushioning my decent. I saw Jack's eyes widen in fear, then immediately transfer to complete awe. "Woah...you're one sick-looking motherfucker." I chuckled at that, and looked hm right in the eyes. I tried to speak, but I couldn't find the words to explain to him what happened. I kneel down, and let my regular self take back over. I felt the wings bury themselves deep within my back. and my skin regrow onto my bones. I was in tattered clothes, and I looked up at my best friend, waiting for a response. "Holy shit dude." Was all he could say. I smiled while trying to hide my depression. "Jack, we've got to get out of here! There will be...things coming for us. I don't want to lose anyone else."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked. "My mother and father were murdered in the previous twenty-four hours. And my little brother was kidnapped. I do not want to lose my best friend either." I said, in complete seriousness. Jack stared at me for a second. Then he slowly began to nod. "This better not be a sick joke-" I didn't even give him time to respond. "Do you think I would JOKE about seeing my mother's head being ripped off it's shoulders, and watching my father collapse, poisoned with a gas so strong that it could kill a herd of elephants in a second? Would I kid about my little brother Liam being KIDNAPPED?" Jack looked at me and thought for a long time. He replied, "So, where are we heading to and when are we leaving?" I smiled, relieved. I wouldn't lose another person dear to me.


End file.
